In resource extraction, secondary containment systems are often desired to prevent environmental degradation in the event of an unintentional release of extracted material. The secondary containment system is set up around the extraction site as a barrier to contain the extracted material, such as oil. For example, the secondary containment system can prevent spilled oil from reaching a receiving water body or other area that might suffer environmental degradation from the spilled oil. Secondary containment systems should be effectively water-tight and able to stand up to the force applied by the released, extracted material against the barrier. Existing systems for anchoring and splicing together components of secondary containment systems can require a large amount of materials and installation time to produce effective spill containment. To properly support sidewalls of secondary containment systems, typically posts are anchored with concrete set in the ground. Due to the inadequate structural support of typical concrete footings used with the posts, a close spacing of posts must be used along the barrier sidewalls, thereby requiring a significant amount of materials. In addition, the large number of concrete footings at the posts can take a significant amount of installation time. The sidewalls are typically made with overlapping barrier panels of corrugated steel that are spliced together with a gasket between overlapping panels. For the secondary containment system to be effectively water-tight, in case an inner liner of the system is punctured or otherwise fails, a large number of bolts are typically used to produce sufficient pressure on the overlapping panels against the gasket. The large number of bolts can require significant installation time.